El Celular
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Reto de la Guerra Florida por el título "El Celular". Cualquier parecido con MI realidad es totalmente a propósito.


Les dejo este minific, que salió por un reto de la GF2014, sobre el título. Espero les guste. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>El Celular<strong>

Beep, beep, beep!

Candy abrió los ojos y, en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada, manoteó en el buró hasta dar con el aparatito que le cortaba su descanso: las seis de la mañana, dio un rápido clic y colocó bajo su almohada, dispuesta a dormir otros diez minutos.

Beep, beep, beep!

Lo sacó debajo de la almohada y volvió a apagarlo.

-Otros diez minutos... -murmuró.

Acabó por levantarse a las seis cuarenta, corrió para bañarse, vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse, preparó a las carreras el almuerzo y salió disparada, después de echar en su bolsa de mano el pequeño aparatito y olvidarse por completo de él.

Llegó justo tiempo al hospital y comenzó su día. A la hora del almuerzo, sacó de su bolsa el celular y, con sorpresa, vio que tenía baja la batería. Claro, como prácticamente lo usaba de despertador (y no era que con su pereza habitual le sirviera de mucho), había olvidado cargarlo en la noche. Y, para su mayor apuro, descubrió que tenía más de cinco llamadas perdidas de Albert.

-¡Maldición! -murmuró, tratando de comunicarse, pero no tenía crédito.

Había olvidado cargar el "despertador". ¡Ups! Albert se va a enojar...

Su temor se vio confirmado cuando, a la hora de su salida, vio a un serio George Johnson esperándola a la puerta del hospital. La saludó educada y fríamente, molesto por verse envuelto entre las maquinaciones de los dos rubios. William le ocupaba como recadero para llevar mensajes a su pretendida y Candy se deshacía en cumplidos y sonrisas para aplacar al jefe del clan por sus despistes. Más que el representante legal del Corporativo Andley, se sentía la Celestina de los amores de los rubios. Hoy, al ver que Candy no le respondía, William había ordenado que fuera en persona a comunicarle la noticia de su viaje a Canadá. George debería viajar después de su jefe, por lo que William le pidió hablara con Candy. Esto trastocaba sus planes, pues tenía que correr para hablar con Candy y llegar al aeropuerto a tomar un vuelo comercial. Sí, sería en primera clase, pero aún así, le causaba molestias.

-Señorita Candy -el tono seco parecía el un maestro enojado por una travesura de chicos-. Sir William tuvo que salir urgentemente en la mañana a Canadá, trató de comunicarse con usted y, al no lograrlo, me pidió que le avisara.

-¡Lo siento, George! Olvidé poner crédito y mi celular está descargado... Este... Me hubiera mandado un mensaje...

George levantó una ceja en señal de escepticismo. La última vez que había sucedido así, Candy vio el mensaje dos días después de enviado. La muchacha suspiró, con aire derrotado.

-El señor William quiere que cambie por el modelo más nuevo del mercado -informó cuando llegaron a la calle Magnolia.

-¡Ay, George -se quejó Candy-. Yo ni siquiera lo uso...

-Eso discútalo con él cuando vuelva -George no aceptó verse envuelto en los escarceos de la parejita.

Candy se quedó molesta con Albert, molesta consigo misma y molesta con George, todo por culpa de un diminuto aparatito del cual ella no era nada afecta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

iPhone 6, pantalla zafiro, un montón de App's de los cuales Candy no entendía ni jota. Si encontró el despertador fue por el icono con figura de relojito. Cámara, video, reproductor de música, internet. Candy miraba desolada el aparatejo, temerosa de tocarlo.

-¡Vamos, pequeña! Si es muy fácil.

William le asesoraba para el manejo del celular, haciéndose el desentendido ante la expresión de fastidio de la muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

-Ahora podremos estar en contacto, por mensaje, por face y por whatsupp -los dedos del muchacho bailaban en la superficie del teléfono,

-Yo sólo quiero un despertador y un teléfono normal... -intentó explicar Candy.

-Nada, nada, sólo no lo olvides ¿de acuerdo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buzón de voz...

-¡Rayos! -William se volvió a George.

-George, necesito que vayas a ver a Candy y le digas...

-¡Ni una palabra más, sir William! -la energía del caballero europeo lo dejó sin habla-. Me niego a seguir fungiendo de Cupido, ve tú mismo, comunícate con ella por el conmutador del hospital o envía a uno de los mensajeros de la empresa. No cuentes más conmigo.

George se levantó del sillón y salió del despacho de William, a fin de no seguir discutiendo y dejando al joven rubio con un palmo de narices. William volvió a llamar al celular de Candy.

-Buzón de voz...

_*** * FIN * ***_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
